The Army Of Baron Von Darnaland
The Army Of Baron Von Darnaland is vast, mighty and outfitted with the latest technology that Darnaland has to offer. These brave warriors would rather die than let Darnaland and its beloved leader fall to the enemy. History The Great Army Of the Riddle Lord have fought in many crusades and campaigns across the globe, effectively claiming most of the world. Their campaigns have been long and bloody and their patterns for their campaigns have usually been the same. They try and pursue diplomatic treaties with certain countries but if that fails they amass their large army and conquer the country through force. There has never been a campaign in which they have lost. In the beginning, Darnaland was split into many tribes and clans warring for many territories. However one clan, the Riddlers, proposed an idea to unite the tribes and clans together in order to conquer other lands. Under the leadership of the Riddle Lord (the clan leader of the Riddlers), Darnaland entered era of prosperity and technology as they the country of Darnaland worked together to achieve superiority over the other countries. With the Riddle Lord as their leader, the other countries decided to join him and pool in their technology. Over the many long decades, the technology of Darnaland began to grow and so did their Empire. Classes Scout: The Scout is nimble yet lethal soldier able to traverse from one side of the battlefield to the other in a matter of minutes. They are outfitted with light weapons such as shotguns and pistols and are able to scan the battlefield for enemy positions. Grunts: Despite their name, these soldiers should not be trifled with. They are deadly with their light machine guns and even deadlier in hand to hand combat. Their name is a joke on the fact only the enemy will grunt when facing these deadly warriors. Helldivers: Helldivers are motorcycle warriors that ride into battle hence their name. Their motto is 'Tribuo in infernam, et non aspiciens retro' which means 'Diving into hell and not looking back' which fits them quite well. They are armed with SMGs, shotguns and pikes, allowing them to carve a path through the enemy. Marauder: These terrifying soldiers are messengers of death, being able to ravage the battlefield and tear through entire battalions. Outfitted with rifles, power gloves, swords and tomahawks, they are a terrifying sight on the battlefield indeed. Centurion: These soldiers are the elite bodyguards of the Riddle Lord and are rarely seen on the battlefield. But when they do appear on the battlefield, they signal the coming of the Riddle Lord, terrifying the hearts of many on the battlefield. These centurions are killing machines armed with spears and shield and undyingly loyal to the Riddle Lord, these soldiers are truly befitting of their name. Battlemaster: Soldiers who have mastered both blade and rifle are entitled to this name. These warriors take the appearance of futuristic samurai and are much like the samurai of old. Armed with a titanium blade able to cleave through metal in one hit, in one hand and rifle in the other, these soldiers should not be taken lightly. Assassin: These deadly soldiers are nimble and agile on the battlefield and are expert melee combatants. They are outfitted with pistols, energy blades and a cloaking device. When these soldiers are out on the battlefield, you had better watch your back lest you want to find a energy blade sticking in your back. Ghost: These soldiers are truly monstrous as they have been experimented on by Roger, The End Of All Things. They have been given electrical, flame and water control and in addition to their already impressive arsenal is their suit specially designed to amplify their power and can also render them intangible. Their weakness is that they have to materialise to attack. Viking: True to their name, these warriors are brutes on the battlefield. Outfitted with the T79G Battlesuit, these hulking brutes are unstoppable. Generals General 'Yulian Vladimir Kuznetsov': He was a former Russian Soviet soldier who had personally been trained by the Riddle Lord after the Lord found Vladimir continuing to fight the vast army of the Baron despite Vlad's orders to retreat. Vladimir is a hardened war veteran and monster on the battlefield. The mere sight of him on the battlefield is enough to send hardened soldiers into a panic. He has been outfitted with a specially made battlesuit, capable of demolishing entire battalions in one hit. Because of his intense rage and destructive capabilities, he has been given the nickname 'the Berserker.' General Victory X: Victory is a highly advanced robot with a artificial intelligence designed by the Baron himself. The robot is a machine with only one purpose: to kill all MEATBAGS. It has been outfitted with flamethrowers, mini gatling guns in his arms and an advanced chasis. General Alius: Alius is a clone of Roger who wanted to see if he could implant his powers into someone (or so they say). The experiment was a success somewhat. The clone had some degree of control over fire, water, electricity and wind but was not as powerful as Roger himself. The clone was also emotionless, unfeeling, cold. He was perfect candidate to mold into an effective killing machine. Despite Alius not being as powerful as Roger, he is still a unstoppable juggernaut on the battlefield, killing without remorse and having no fear of any enemy no matter the size or strength. While not exactly the brother Roger tried to recreate, Alius is the killing machine Darnaland needed. Soldiers spartan futuristic weapons armor digital art concept art blades armored suit science fictio www.wallpaperhi.com 53.jpg|Scout Soldiers guns futuristic weapons digital art concept art armored suit combat knife 1024x1325 wall www.wallpaperhi.com 46.jpg|The Grunt Soldiers guns futuristic samurai horns weapons zatichi armor digital art concept art science ficti www.wall321.com 76.jpg|The Battlemaster Roman centurion futuristic mecha mech costume sci fi fantasy armor concept design warrior super soldier exo suit g.i. joe gears of war halo 4 wars character front back by Theo Stylianides starcraft 2.jpg|The Centurion Helldiver hawk by Theo Stylianides concpet armor sci fi roman soldier futuristic warrior mech mecha suit white wolf motorcycle future soldier.jpg|The Helldiver Daryl mandryk concept soldier futuristic armor russian mech mecha gattling gun cannon snow warrior sci fi.jpg|General Vladimir 10320570-advanced-futuristic-soldier.jpg|Victory X Soldiers skulls pistols guns spartan futuristic team samurai horns shotguns weapons fur sniper rifle www.wallpapermay.com 95.jpg|The Marauder (center), The Scout (left), The Centurion (right) 14334877-futuristic-soldier.jpg|The Assassin Whisper RT.jpg|The Ghost Roger's clone.PNG|Alius Helldiver Ajaxby Theo Stylianides concpet armor sci fi roman soldier futuristic chainsaw warrior.jpg|The Viking Helldiver Ajaxby Theo Stylianides concpet armor sci fi roman soldier futuristic chainsaw warrior.jpg 14334877-futuristic-soldier.jpg Whisper RT.jpg Category:E.Nigma